Touch My Body
by Treskttn
Summary: A lusty moment between Raven and Red-X. Raven waits for X to come home and in the mean time she made herself very comfortable.  What could unfold between these two, an empty apartment, and a camera?  ONESHOT  SONGFIC


**A/n: im proud of this one because i started it at 4:00am and endedd it at 6am. It is a Red-X Rae fic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teentitans or "Touch My Body" By Mariah Carey  
**

* * *

I hear the door to his apartment open. I'm not sure where he's been all day but I came around 6:00pm. Either way, it's 10:00 now and I got myself _very _comfortable. I've been waiting for him, he wasn't expecting me. But I took the time and the initiative to make myself at home and slide myself into one of his big tee-shirts. I strut out of his room. His eyes widen as he sees me.

"Raven, what are you doing here?"

His black hair falling into his grey eyes. I wink at him and walk over to him. I take him to the couch and push him into the seat. He smirks as he pulls his laptop case off of his shoulder and sets it beside the couch. He pulls his camera out of the bag, his eyes searching my body. His camera is one of those old ones, the one where the picture comes out when you snap it.

"I've been waiting for you…" I whisper sexily.

He raises one eyebrow. "Have you, now?"

"I have."

The flash of the camera goes off as he captures me in that small frame.

_I know that you've been waiting for it_

_I'm waiting too_

_In my imagination I'd be all up on you_

_I know you got that fever for me_

_Hundred and two_

_And boy I know I feel the same_

_My temperature's through the roof_

It's been like this, we've been seeing each other. It's very intimate. Though, no one else knows. I like it that way. I lean down, holding myself up by leaning on both of my arms around him. I know he can see straight down the neck hole of the shirt to see my chest.

"What'd you do while I was gone?" He asked, taking another picture.

"Hmmm…" I play with the bottom hem of the shirt. I pull it up just a bit. He takes another picture. I laugh and tease him by pulling the side of my panties down just a little bit. The light bulb of the camera flashes again. "Just some stuff." I take his camera and straddle him on the couch, taking a picture of him.

He laughs, "What're you doing?"

"_If there's a camera up in here, Then it's gonna leave with me, When I do. If there's a camera up in here, Then I'd best not catch this flick on YouTube_."

He smirks, that smug, arrogant expression welcomed on his face once more. He reaches to grab his camera once more, but I hold it just out of his reach. I lean down, lightly tracing his neck with my tongue, snapping a picture of that as well. I pull the small, square, still dark photo out of the camera.

"_'Cause if you run your mouth and brag, About these secret rendezvous…" _I start again, fanning the picture until it becomes clear. I hold it up for him to see and he smiles. "_I will hunt you down_," I continue, crumbling up the photo and letting it fall to the ground.

He smirks once more, "What's wrong? You don't want Bird Boy finding out about this?" He reaches up my shirt, trying to pull it off. I slap his hand and pull the camera up again, wrapping my arm around his neck and taking another photo.

"_'Cause they be all up in my bidness, Like a Wendy Interview. But this is private. Between you and I."_

He smirks, pressing his lips to mine in a rough, passionate kiss. I fall off the couch then pull him down on top of me. He smiles as he begins to tickle me. I laugh and push him off. He lands beside me and I get up, straddling him once more. I take another picture of him there.

He reaches, trying to get his camera back, but I hold it away from him. He grabs me and rolls us over, this time him on top of I. He places one hand on my breast while the other rubs my thigh. He reaches and places with the bottom of my panties. He reaches his hand in and I laugh, pushing him away once more. He comes back on top of me, using his left hand to lean on so he's not holding all of his weight over me. He leans down and kisses me, his tongue pushing against and circling around mine. He reaches up my other arm, taking the camera. He lifts up the bottom of my shirt, taking a picture of the contents beneath.

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did._

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body._

I quickly swipe the camera from his grasp and knock him off of me. I get to my feet and run to the bedroom. He quickly appears behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He picks me up off of my feet and spins around a bit, before throwing me onto the bed. I lay on my back and he takes off his shirt and throws it to the ground. I bite my bottom lip, taking another picture of him. He winks then strikes a pose, holding his arm up and flexing his muscles. I snap another photo. He swiftly takes the camera out of my hands, taking another picture of me. I stand up on the bed and pop my butt out, nibbling on my pinkie. He smirks as he takes another picture.

I hop over to the front of the bed, grabbing a pillow. He takes another picture as I spin around, whipping the pillow through the air. He collects all the photos in his hand. He turns his hand swiftly, fanning out the pictures between his fingers, then he sets the camera down and runs out of the room. I smile as I chase him to the living room. I swing the pillow at him and he gracefully dodges it. I turn and swing at him once more and it connects with his body. He stumbles a bit and the pictures fly onto the floor.

_Boy you can put me on you_

_Like a brand new white tee_

_I'll hug your body tighter_

_Than my favorite jeans_

_I want you to caress me_

_Like a tropical breeze_

_And float away with you_

_In the Caribbean Sea_

He stands up and smirks at me, grabbing the other end of the pillow and tugging at it a bit. I smile and continue this cute little pointless game. He eventually pulls it out of my grasp tossing it to the side. He smirks as he picks me up bridal style and carries me to his room. I take a picture of him and when it clears I hold it up for him to see. He sets me onto the bed once more and reaches to take the picture. I smile and laugh as I shove it into my bra. He just pulls off the shirt completely, leaning on me and holding my hips.

I smile as she leans up and kisses my neck, lightly sucking on it just a bit. He darts his tongue out to taste me. He hands slide under the sides of my black lace panties.

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then it's gonna leave with me_

_When I do (I do)_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then I'd best not catch this flick_

_On YouTube (YouTube)_

_'Cause if you run your mouth and brag_

_About this secret rendezvous_

_I will hunt you down_

_'Cause they be all up in my bidness_

_Like a Wendy Interview_

_But this is private_

_Between you and I_

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did._

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body._

I sit up, kissing him more and pulling him onto me more. I smoothly unbuckle his belt, sliding it out of his pants and laying it to the side. He smiles into the kiss as I unbutton his pants. He straddles me once more and takes another picture of me. I smile as I pull the camera out of his grasp and set the camera on the nightstand. He pulls the other picture out of my bra and holds it in his hand, examining the shot of him. He then tucked it into the side of my panties.

"Don't forget that you're mine," he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Never."

_I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear_

_You won't wanna go nowhere_

_In the lap of luxury_

_Baby just turn to me_

_You won't want for nothing boy_

_I will give you plenty_

_Touch my body_

I hold myself closer to him, breathing in his scent and cuddling against him. He kisses me once more and reminds me about what we're doing as he unhooks my bra.

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did._

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body…_

I wake up the next morning to the flash of a camera. I open my eyes and blink a few times, putting my hand up to the lens.

"Tonight: Your place?" He asks.

"Just don't forget the camera," I reply, getting out of bed and going to make sure I get every picture.

_Touch my body…_


End file.
